


Fireworks - The Grand Display

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M, SP Drabble Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is my entry to the SP Drabble Bomb's Fireworks prompt! Tweek wanted to ask Craig to come with him to an exciting fireworks display on July 4, but he is sadly too busy. However, Kenny and Karen are willing to come with him instead!





	Fireworks - The Grand Display

**"I used to think fireworks drove me mad, but in the end, it didn't after all."**  
  
Today is one of Tweek's day-offs, and he's got the day to himself. However, there's a reason why he had a day-off, its the fourth of July, and that means there's the annual South Park fireworks show. He was scared of the fireworks before, but with someone he loves or trusts, that fear is cast away. Last year, he spent it with Craig, but unfortunately, Craig and his family were away for the day. Ruby sent him a letter yesterday about this, even if she didn't want to. This is because she actually likes Tweek more than her own brother, more friendly and less snobby.  
  
"Tweek, as much as I want to go with you tomorrow, my parents had to plan this shit trip on the same day. That means I can't go with you on the fireworks display.. I know it sucks but my family is you know, pushy. I just hope you find someone else to come with you for now. I won't get mad, but I'll understand because its my fault I left you behind. See you later, love. - Craig"  
  
After reading the letter, Tweek got lonely. He can't watch the fireworks display alone, because it would frighten him for sure. He panicked for a few minutes, but realized there should be a way to get past this.. by calling his second best friend, who was none other than Kenny McCormick. He had to relax first before doing so, because doing a lot of things in the same time would stress him out even more.  
  
Going down to the kitchen, he makes his coffee cup as always to calm himself down. He also does his breakfast routine as usual, all before he can call Kenny and ask him if he can come with him to the fireworks display tonight. After breakfast, he immediately headed to the phone in the living room, and calls Kenny. Hopefully he can go with him.  
  
"Hello? K-Kenny? P-pick up, man!"  
  
"Yo, Tweek! What's up?"  
  
"Dude, umm.. w-wanna go to the fireworks display tonight? Craig is unavailable so I-I had to make do with you dude."  
  
"Tweek, this is perfect timing! I was looking for someone to come with as well, and not to mention.. Karen wanted to go too."  
  
"I-I can be your partner then dude! Plus, hey, K-Karen coming along is great! Is she.. scared o-of fireworks though?"  
  
"Not really. She stopped being scared of them when I told her that fireworks are not that dangerous, they're just loud. I still have her headphones though."  
  
"T-That's cool man! Where should we m-meet up?"  
  
"Stark's Pond. They always start the show there."  
  
"Cool m-man. See you and Karen l-later Kenny!"  
  
"Looking forward to it Tweek!"  
  
After Tweek and Kenny agreed to come together on the fireworks display, they each prepared themselves. Tweek heads over to his closet, looking for his annual 4th of July outfit he and Craig used to wear back then. He had to get it patched up and ready to fit him for this day. Sure, its Kenny instead of Craig, but Tweek doesn't mind. He still likes to get along with Kenny and Karen so much that they even support him a lot. All in all, there is no Craig but Tweek is happy that Kenny is there for him, because in a way at least he can still spend time with someone he trusts.. make that two of them.  
  
Tweek also packed in his 4th of July mug. He put it in his handbag, complete with some of the 4th of July badges from last year pinned onto it. It helps him feel festive, and he does this a lot on the holidays.  
  
"Man, i-it would be the first time I had to spend 4th of July with Kenny and Karen t-together, gah.. but hey.. Craig's not here.. what can I do.." Tweek sighed. He does miss Craig a lot.  
  
At that time.. Tweek had an idea. He decided to video the display for Craig. He didn't want Craig to miss 4th of July completely, so this is the least he can do. He immediately found a camera that his parents didn't use, and will use it to record the display later tonight. He put the camera in his bag, and is now completely ready for the fireworks display in Stark's Pond.  
  
"I'll be ready for everything C-Craig. You're not gonna miss out on the display.. n-not ever!"  
  
Meanwhile at Kenny's house, Kenny and Karen are preparing as well. Karen is actually happy to see Tweek again, and Kenny is too. Karen is no longer scared of fireworks because of Kenny telling her that they aren't harmful unless you are close, which won't literally be an issue. Karen missed Tweek ever since he babysitted her last time when Kenny was away. Enjoying a holiday with him and Kenny would be one of her happiest moments in her life. Kenny made sure that she will enjoy the display. He and Tweek are there for her, after all.  
  
Kenny didn't enjoy fireworks that much but hey, its been a while since he did enjoy a holiday. Especially the fact that he hasn't really watched a 4th of July fireworks display for years. He decided to go because Karen wanted to go. And since having more people join in is better, that's the reason why he would love Tweek to go with them. He and Tweek are close, even if its not as close as Tweek and Craig. To Kenny, being best friends with Tweek is already enough.  
  
"Kenny, are we going later tonight?"  
  
"Yes, Karen. Tweek's coming with us too."  
  
"Really? Yay! I'm so excited to see him with the display!"  
  
"Haha, glad that you're hyped to go."  
  
"Well, you helped me face my fear of fireworks a few weeks ago, Kenny. Of course I'll be hyped to go! Especially with Tweek too, because you both are the best big bros to me!"  
  
"Thank you so much, Karen. Hey, its our first time seeing it together too."  
  
"Yep, so many firsts in one day! I'm really excited for all of this to happen."  
  
Karen is energetic and hyped to see the fireworks display with all her two big bros together. It would be so much fun to her, and the fact that Tweek can bring some snacks and hang out along with other things, this is going to be the first and best 4th of July these three will have together. Kenny is also looking forward to it as well, because its been years that he saw a display. He just skips out most of them.  
  
Kenny gets his 4th of July outfit ready, and Karen ends up wearing the same clothes because she doesn't really have any 4th of July outfits. However, Kenny let Karen use one of his old 4th of July shades which will just work as fine on her. She tries it on and Kenny approved it. She is a bit sad she can't dress for the occasion, but she is very humble. Kenny wears his old Uncle Sam hat as well, it brings back a lot of memories when he spent it with Stan, Kyle and Cartman who are busy at this time, unfortunately.  
  
Karen's giggles started to show because of her excitement towards the event. Its as if she wanted to make this 4th of July so memorable that she'll never forget it, and in a very good way. Kenny and Tweek will make sure of it of course.  
  
When night time struck, Tweek heads out to Stark's Pond first. He ended up going early but to him, its best to make and do things as quickly as possible. He waits patiently for Kenny and Karen, who should be coming in sometime. He doesn't mind waiting for them to show up, after all. With that in mind, Tweek sat down on the bench nearby as more and more people started to show up for the display. Tweek remembered that this display will be the best one yet, and its a fact. He hasn't been disappointed on 4th of July ever since Craig invited him the first time. There are also booths and food around for people to eat as well, in case the snacks aren't enough.  
  
Tweek continues to hum happily till he heard a familiar little girl's voice. It was Karen's, and he knows her kind tone so well.  
  
"Tweek!! There you are!!" (Karen immediately hugs him)  
  
"Karen? Kenny? Dude you both m-made it!"  
  
"Told you we won't miss this, Tweek."  
  
"I'm glad you both showed up, you two." (Tweek pats Karen's head while she's hugging him)  
  
"And dressed up like you. Hehe. I'm glad to see you again Tweek!"  
  
"Same here, Karen, g-glad to see you too. Kenny, you look really.. silly."  
  
"Haha, this is my only 4th of July outfit, Tweek. I wore it for years and I had to get it resized and shit, you know?"  
  
"It still looks great on you dude, hehe."  
  
"Thanks, Tweekie. Still wearing Craig's faithful jacket for the day?"  
  
"Of course, Kenny! You know I-I can't go without it."  
  
"How's Craig doing by the way? Sucks he can't come with you though."  
  
"He's doing fine.. a-and yeah. I just don't want him to miss out man. B-But I do have a camera, I'll just send in a video of the display for him. At least he won't miss out completely."  
  
"Cool idea! Well, we can send him a greeting too.. what do you think, Tweek?"  
  
"I'm down for that Kenny!"  
  
"Tweek, can I be in the greeting too?" (Karen lets go of the hug)  
  
"Of course, Karen! You're part of this after all! I-I wouldn't want you to be left out, either!"  
  
"Yay, thank you so much Tweek!!"  
  
"Hehe, you're welcome. I felt happy with the two of you around."  
  
"Reminds me.. Tweek, when's the display?"  
  
"About one more hour I think? Gah, that's w-what the announcer said."  
  
"That's fine, we don't really mind waiting for another hour. We can go get some snacks then!"  
  
"Well, I brought some for you guys myself, because I think w-we'll all be hungry anyways. And w-we didn't even eat dinner so we can always buy some more."  
  
Tweek showed Kenny and Karen the snacks. He packed it for the two and himself, and gave the two snack bags he made for Karen and Kenny. They appreciated it, and the snacks were really tasty. They won't afford a lot of these, and Tweek understood that so he had to make sure they get enough for the night. Kenny and Karen are grateful to Tweek for this, and Karen loved how sweet they are. Kenny loved that his snacks are right on his taste, as if Tweek knows his favorite flavor by coincidence.  
  
Tweek also bought some drinks, which are just smoothies. He gave Kenny an orange-flavored smoothie, green tea/matcha-flavored smoothie to Karen, and mocha to himself. The three waited together on the same bench where they met Tweek and they enjoy their drinks happily. Karen is definitely enjoying hers tho, as she playfully sways her legs. She's still an energetic kid after all. Kenny made silly sour faces but he still loved his smoothie. Tweek calmly drinks his smoothie because mocha is his favorite flavor.  
  
After they finished their smoothies, the sirens go off. This indicated that the display is about to start. Immediately, they threw the smoothie cups away, and headed over to the display area where the fireworks are about to go off right at the sky.  
  
"Its time, you guys! Tweek, got that camera ready?"  
  
"For sure, Kenny! Karen, are you ready.. ugh?"  
  
"Yes! I'm so excited, Tweek!"  
  
Karen positioned herself between Tweek and Kenny. Tweek is on her left side, with Kenny on the right side. When the flares aboves started to light up, everyone sat down, including themselves. Tweek pointed the camera at the sky, recording it for Craig to see. Tweek had to lay down though, to get a better view of the display. Kenny and Karen remained sitting down, as they see the first firework head to the sky. At this point, the fireworks display has begun.  
  
Karen felt like she had stars in her eyes. The sparkling arrangement of the fireworks, the shapes and how they pop out, got her oogling happily as she enjoyed the show. Kenny stared in awe as the display mezmerized him completely in a good way. Tweek recorded all of it on camera too. There were even shapes of Uncle Sam, the American flag, and stars. There are even beautiful formations of non-4th of July fireworks, mixing well with the atmosphere. On top of all that, the entire town loved the display so much, including the trio themselves! Tweek and the others were convinced that this is the best 4th of July display so far and he's glad that Kenny and Karen are with him, and Craig somehow.  
  
As the fireworks continued, Kenny positioned himself next to Tweek. Tweek moves his back up with Kenny's help, and Karen wrapped Tweek with her left arm. Kenny wrapped his right arm onto Tweek as they enjoyed the rest of the fireworks.  
  
The display is truly amazing, and when it finally ended, everyone clapped. Especially these three.  
  
"That was so amazing, Tweek! Thank you for inviting us!"  
  
"Hehe, no problem, Karen. Kenny did want to come originally, haha."  
  
"Yep, that's true. And we can rewatch it any time, Tweek caught it on video!"  
  
"I'll give you the vid tomorrow, Karen. I promise. I just need Craig to see it first, i-is that okay with you?"  
  
"Of course, Tweek! I know you and Craig are close.. Ruby told me so, hehe."  
  
"Haha, of course she did."  
  
"Its always great to hang out with you Tweek. Especially on holidays like this."  
  
"No problem, Kenny! I'm glad you two are there for me!"  
  
"I'm always happy to be with you Tweek! Kenny and I really love hanging out with you! Thank you so much for the awesome time tonight!" (Karen hugs Tweek again)  
  
"Hehe, Karen's right. You're one of the best pals I love to be with, Tweek." (Kenny hugs Tweek)  
  
"Thank you so much you guys.." (Tweek lets out a tear and hugs back)  
  
After the display, everyone stayed for the after party but Tweek, Kenny and Karen went home. They've had enough fun for one day, and they truly enjoyed the fireworks display for sure. Tweek still has to upload the fireworks display video for Craig to see, and for Kenny and Karen to see once more and himself too. Tweek can feel Craig being so heartfelt when he sends over the video to him. Of course, they even did the greeting. Tweek, Kenny and Karen all greeted Craig happily. That will make Craig cry tears of joy.. and he'll want to go back and visit Tweek again.


End file.
